Automobile manufacturers have recently begun to include head-up displays in their car designs in an attempt to reduce driver distractions. These systems can be designed to focus a driver's attention in front of them instead of other areas within the vehicle. These head-up displays can include speed gauges such that a driver can monitor their current speed without looking into the dashboard. Further, head-up displays can include simple two-dimensional navigation instructions removing the need to look at a center console within the vehicle.
While information provided on a head-up display is useful, current content on the display has been limited. For example, content has been limited to two-dimensional images referencing only vehicle and navigational information. Situational awareness of a driver's environment has not been fully captured by content within head-up displays. For example, a driver's understanding of pedestrians at an intersection setting has not been realized. As a result, a pedestrian intersection alert system and method thereof is needed.